Indigestión
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Cuando Tachibana lo invitó a cenar a su casa, Kamio sintió una sola cosa: Nauseas. -Regalo para la Cremosa.


**Porque Kamio/Tachibana es puro love (Y a Maru e gusta). Porque el primero tiene cara de "Fuck me" y el segundo de "tengo valores morales sumamente altos…pero está bien". Y joder, tenia esto hace rato, pero me había estancado con el final. **

**Advertencias: Insinuaciones de **Shonen—ai, pero creo que ni a eso llega, **Tachibana cocinando**, (si has visto "Atobe gift" comprenderás porqué es una advertencia).

**Notas a la "festejada":** En vista de mi retrazo con el otro fic, y que en una conversación logre sonsacarte parte de tus gustos, hice este otro fic para ti, oh gran Maru. **El otro fic, va**. Pero como te gusta el personaje y el shonen—ai… pues no pude evitar hacerlo (que te lo saque en una conversación que era para confirmar la pairing de la otra, pero como serás cabrona… ¿tenía que gustarte ese capitán? Con lo difícil que me es usarlo). ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! Que importas un mogollón, sea lo que sea eso (es lo menos que puedo hacer, con tanto dolores de cabeza que te he causado, en mas de una vía).

PD: ¿Tenías que empezara gustar del yaoi ahora verdad? Si serás…

**Indigestión **

Kamio movía su pie con un ritmo fuera de lo común en él. Aún cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza baja, se notaba claramente su nerviosismo. ¿La razón? Su capitán, entrenador y amigo, lo había acorralado en los vestuarios del club de tenis y lo había invitado a una cena casera. La parte mala era que le había prometido cocinarla él mismo. Más que la parte mala, era la alarmante.

No sabía como expresarlo, pero… la comida hecha por su capitán, era la cosa más inmunda que había probado en su vida. Si, ese era un buen modo de expresarlo. Pero Tachibana esperaba una respuesta, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y mirándolo con ojos que expresaban su ilusión, esa mirada tan motivadora que usaba con ellos en los entrenamientos.

Kamio entonces oyó como de sus labios salían las palabras más estúpidas jamás pronunciadas por el hombre: "Me encantaría ir a cenar a tu casa esta noche". Y por desgracia, durante el día no se partió una pierna ni tuvo un accidente que lo dejase en coma. Si eso hubiese pasado, al menos hubiese tenido una excusa para no asistir.

Así que ahí estaba, en casa de los Tachibana, sentado en el sofá de la sala, a la espera de su amigo. Este había insistido en encargarse de todo, a pesar de que él se había ofrecido a ayudar. Por supuesto, lo hizo solo para ver que ingredientes iba a usar en el supuesto ramen que estaba preparando. Supuesto porque estaba convencido de que ese no sería un ramen tal y como él los conocía. Si veía a ese "alimento" moverse en su plato de forma sospechosa, juraba por dios que saldría huyendo.

Lo más peculiar era que fuese una cena para dos. Según Tachibana, sus padres estaban de viaje y Ann había quedado en salir con unas amigas. Que gente más lista.

—"Me invitó solo a mí" —Era lo que resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, aparte de los otros detalles. De todos los miembros de su equipo, su entrenador se había dirigido expresamente hacia él y había hecho la invitación.

No podía dejar de sentir las tan habladas mariposas en el estomago, cosa que no sabía si se debía a la sensación de ser valioso para Tachibana o a causa de la posible muerte por el desastre culinario que se avecinaba. A lo mejor su estomago estaba tratando de autodestruirse antes de que lo llenara de… ¿comida? No sabía si las autoridades sanitarias en regla le daban esa categoría a lo preparado por su compañero de equipo.

Dio un suspiro para liberar la tensión almacenada ante tantos delirios. Si, definitivamente estaba pensando demasiado, no era para tanto…bah, para qué engañarse, le esperaba un viaje a la clínica más cercana.

De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de revisar su seguro médico.

—Kamio —La voz de su superior de dejó escuchar desde la cocina.— Puedes pasar al comedor, dentro de poco la cena estará servida

¡Si!...De acuerdo —dijo tratando de usar un tono normal. Levantándose del sofá, mirando hacia la puerta que parecía invitarlo a atravesarla, pero —frunciendo el seño para sí mismo— tomó el camino hacia la mesa. Una vez allí, ocupó una silla y se dedicó a esperar.

No iba a escapar. Iba a usar todo su autocontrol para salir de esta. Porque por desgracia, era lo único que tenía, la naturaleza no le había provisto de un botón para practicarse la eutanasia fácilmente.

Desde el comedor, pudo percibir el aroma de su futura cena. Le perturbó el hecho de que esta oliera tal y como debía suponer. A lo mejor y la creación de Tachibana había tomado vida y ahora escondía su verdadero olor para no delatarse y poder ser llevado a la mesa donde cumpliría su misión de indigestarlo. Una de las mejores cualidades del diablo era hacerles creer a todos que no existe.

—"¿Lo habrá comprado?" —Negó este pensamiento de inmediato. Tachibana no era de los que decían una cosa y luego hacían otra. Le había prometido cocinar, cocinar para él. Así que esa cena estaba hecha con sus propias manos.

Que bien se sentía pensar eso, meditarlo una y otra vez hacía que una sensación de bienestar —un más bien extraño y agradable cosquilleo— sustituyese las mariposas en su estomago. De pronto y la situación no era tan mala.

—Espero tengas apetito —Se oyó la voz del que ahora era dueño de sus pensamientos, por lo que levantó la vista para verlo en la cocina desde donde se encontraba. Ahora la situación no era alarmante, era terrible. La cena estaba servida. La idea de correr sin mirar atrás, ya no le parecía tan grosera.

Ver a su capitán con un delantal rosa y unos guantes que le hacían juego, le hicieron sentirse apenado. El sufriendo por las futuras consecuencias mientras que su capitán daba su mejor esfuerzo por hacer algo mínimamente comestible solo para él, lo menos que podía hacer era no divariar de manera tan desagradable al respecto. Eso y comerlo.

Además, su entrenador se oía tan animado que le dieron ganas de desaparecer hundiéndose en la silla por pensar tantas cosas negativas. Pero le gustaba eso de su capitán, su afabilidad, su espíritu de sacrificio y sobretodo, su compañía.

Genial, ahora se sentía culpable. A las alturas donde se encontraba, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era morir dignamente.

Pronto la cena estuvo servida y él la estuvo mirando algo… aliviado. Tenía el aspecto que debía tener un ramen común y corriente… aunque ese definitivamente no era común, ni mucho menos corriente. ¿La razón? Tachibana lo había preparado para él.

Kamio suspiró para sus adentros, estaba dándole muchas vueltas a lo mismo.

—¿Sucede algo Kamio? –le preguntó su anfitrión –ya sin guantes y delantal— al verle sin comer aun.

—Ah… no es nada –dijo acompañado de un pequeño sobresalto, aunque intentando sonar natural. Sin mas añadir, tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer.

El primer bocado llegó a su boca de una forma tan natural que ni el se lo creía. Como tampoco se creía que el buen sabor que sintió al instante. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, estaba comiendo su cena, no, mejor aun, disfrutando su cena.

—¿Te gusta? –preguntó Tachibama esperando una respuesta honesta, a pesar de que la sonrisa delataba que en realidad esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

—Si, ¡está delicioso! –respondió Kamio de buena gana entre sorprendido y aliviado.

Las defensas naturales de Kamio bajaron y las mariposas en el estomago desaparecieron. Luego de eso, la cena continuó tranquila, pero de buen modo, entre bocados y charlas.

Al poco tiempo, Kamio no pudo evitar notar que tenía una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Pero eso no le importaba, no con la mirada aprobatoria de Tachibana encima suyo, siguiéndole el ritmo en la conversación. Y lo mejor de todo es que no hablaban solamente de tenis. No, había demasiadas cosas para dialogar como para quedarse en un tema que ya conocían a fondo.

Pero el mundo se le vino encima cuando su anfitrión le preguntó, como quién dice "pásame el pan", sobre su vida amorosa. Fue duro, pero logró seguir con su actitud relajada, a pesar de la tormenta que se desataba por dentro.

—"¿Cómo llegamos a eso?" –fue lo que se preguntó a sí mismo. Hizo un rápido escaneo mental.

Tachibana le había dicho que deseaba ir a Asakusa próximamente, el replico que, en época de festivales, era un lugar genial. Y Tachibana dijo, no sin cierta vergüenza, que era el lugar al que mas le gustaría ir si tuviera una cita, para dejar en claro lo mucho que le gustaba ese distrito de Tokio. Kamio recordó haberse burlado de eso –pero con cariño— y luego haberle preguntado si tenía alguna afortunada en mente. ¡Joder! El hombre se sonrojó de inmediato, lo que le hizo reírse más fuerte. Reírse y sentir ganas de abrazar al capitán, porque sinceramente, se veía adorable.

Fue entonces cuando Tachibana le devolvió la pregunta, aunque con otras palabras. Y entonces su risa hizo las maletas y huyó a Rusia… y ahora era el turno de Tachibana de reír en voz alta.

Luego de que le dijera a Kamio que no era necesario contestar eso, pasaron a la sala.

La charla prosiguió nuevamente de forma amena. Hasta que Tachibana empezó una frase con un "Por cierto…" y luego la prosiguió con un " Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte…".

Kamio se tensó. Su capitán estaba a su lado, estrujándose ligeramente las manos y mirando hacia algún punto perdido en el suelo. Así no se comportaba Tachibana, así que debía haber una buena razón para ello. Se sintió incomodo al recordar. Involuntariamente, la conversación sobre citas en la mesa. Pero si ocurría algo cómo lo que acababa de pensar, no iba a quejarse. Todo lo contrario.

—Verás… yo… cielos —Tachibana levantó el rostro para ver a su invitado con pena.— no sé como decírtelo…

Kamio se acerco instintivamente, lo que no ayudó al otro a expresarse mejor.

—Veras, quisiera saber si… bueno…es…

—"Vamos, escúpelo, di: ¿quisieras ir conmigo a Asakusa cómo mi cita? ¡No es tan difícil!" —Kamio no soportaba tanta pausa. Necesitaba oír aquello, de preferencia, antes de morir por la expectativa. Estaba tan cerca de Tachibana que podía oírlo respirar.

—Kamio, quisieras…

Tachibana estaba seguro de que iba a poder soltar aquella pregunta esta vez, pero no pudo. Al meno no fue por su culpa, sino por la de Kamio. El que le estuviese besando en ese preciso instante, le había hecho callar. No pudo cerrar los ojos ni un instante cómo en las películas románticas, ya estaba demasiado ocupado recordando como respirar como para preocuparse por el haber olvidado pestañear.

Luego de finalizar el beso, Tachibana vio el rostro de Kamio haciéndole competencia a su cabello, lo que era mucho decir.

—Kamio, ¿quisieras ocupar el puesto de capitán el año que viene? –soltó Tachibana finalmente. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y con un tono parecido al de una grabadora. Y es que ni lo había pensado al decirlo, fue una liberación inconciente de información almacenada.

Kamio hubiese borrado aquella sonrisa nerviosa de su propio rostro, pero se le había quedado congelada, al igual que su corazón. Por fortuna sus piernas seguían en condiciones decentes, lo cual era genial, porque justo en ese momento pretendía romper su record personal de velocidad.

Se puso de pie, aún con la expresión idiota en su rostro, con la diferencia de que había pasado de sonrojado, a pálido. Su acción sacó a Tachibana del transe en el que se había metido.

—Kamio, yo…

El terror a las próximas palabras de Tachibana, dio alas a Kamio, quien en menos de lo que esperaba, estuvo frente a la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo al exterior. O mejor dicho, una pierna suya saliendo al exterior, porque el resto de su cuerpo se quedo donde estaba, gracias a la fuerza que ejercía su anfitrión sobre su brazo. Y él pensaba que era rápido.

— ¡Espera, por favor! —le dijo Tachibana al aterrorizado miembro de su equipo. Quién dejó de resistir al instante. No iba a hacerle fuerza a su capitán, sin importar la situación.

Se dejó introducir de nuevo a la casa, pero antes de dejar hablar a Tachibana, se inclinó ante él.

—¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento! –comenzó a gritar haciendo reverencia vez tras vez.

—Kamio, está bien…

—Por favor, ¡perdóname!

—No pasa nada, sólo…

—¡No sé que me pasó! -Kamio pensó fugazmente en lo genial que hubiese sido si le hubiesen ofrecido alcohol en la cena. Al menos así tendría una excusa.

Tachibana lo miró consternado.

—¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó dudoso

—Por favor, disculpa…

Kamio sintió como era tomado de los hombros y halado hacia arriba. Por un fugaz momento pensó que ese seria el momento en que Tachibana lo besaría y le diría que en realidad, iba a declarársele.

Pero su teoría se derrumbó como un castillo de arena al sólo ser abrazado fuertemente. Tampoco era que se quejase de eso.

—Tranquilo, está bien –le dijo con una voz tan suave que Kamio cedió a sus impulsos de abrazar de vuelta a su capitán. No lo había hecho tanto por la impresión cómo por temor a ser malinterpretado.

—Me gustas –fue lo que dijo Kamio entre dientes. Fue una confesión para ambos, nunca se lo había planteado a sí mismo directamente. A pesar de que hacía bastante tiempo que intuía que lo que sentía por su capitán, ya pasaba de la admiración.

—Kamio, tú también me gustas –le respondió Tachibana, mientras trataba de no reírse dado lo inadecuado del momento. Pero es que la situación era extrañamente graciosa. El ya había dejado de pensar cuando fue que su preocupación por Kamio había evolucionado a algo mayor. Sencillamente no podía identificar el momento en que cruzó la línea.

—¿Eh? –Kamio sacó su rostro del espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Tachibana para verlo al rostro.— ¿En serio? —era demasiado bueno –y extraño- para ser verdad.

—Si –asintió rápidamente para no dar lugar a dudas.— en realidad… no iba a preguntarte sobre ser capitán, bueno, no ahora por lo menos.— confesó avergonzado.

—¿No? –El pelirrojo no se sintió chasqueado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, el tema de ser capitán era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

—En realidad iba a preguntarse si quisieras acompañarme a Asakusa. Como una cita… aunque, las citas son para conocerse ¿no? Y dado a que tú y yo nos conocemos… ¿Qué tal como mi pareja?

Y ahí era cuando Kamio sintió que se volvía un montón de babas, y se desparramaba por el piso cómo las caricaturas cuando se enamoraban. De pronto y se imagino a si mismo y a su pareja vestidos con Kimonos, frente a un lago, de noche, jurándose estar juntos por siempre a la luz de la luna. Prefirió dejar de pensar eso, nomás para salvar su dignidad masculina.

—S—si, ¡Si! –respondió animado, demostrándolo en la enorme sonrisa que se difumino en su rostro.

Vio como Tachibana descendía hacia su rostro en cámara lenta. No sabía si era que realmente venía lento o la expectativa del primer beso concensuado entre ambos. Cómo se tardara mas, le saltaría encima. Estaba cerca, ya sentía su aliento cerca. No era muy bueno, a causa de la cena, pero no iba a quejarse, porque estaban igual.

Y el teléfono empezó a sonar. Tachibana, tomado por sorpresa, se alejo a responderlo rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que dejaba a Kamio "vestido y alborotado".

—¿Hola? –su voz se notaba un poco alterada, pero pudo modularla para su próxima frase.

Mientras tanto, Kamio había regresado al sofá, mientras su mente se desplazaba a un campo ridículamente bonito, con él corriendo como imbécil tras Tachibana, ambos felices como perdices. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ese tipo de escenarios, de verdad.

Levantó el rostro para mirar a Tachibana, quien ya había colgado el teléfono y estaba parado al lado suyo.

—¿Qué sucede? –Kamio se alarmó al ver el semblante de Tachibana excesivamente serio. Se suponía que ahora más que nunca, debería sonreírle. Le vio abrir la boca para decirle algo. Sea lo que fuera, no le iba a gustar, eso era seguro.

—Tezuka ha muerto –dijo Tachibana mirando fijamente a su invitado.

Kamio no supo como reaccionar ante aquella noticia. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Llorar no, eso era seguro. No lo conocía tanto. Diría que lo lamentaba –y así era—, pero eso debía decirlo a sus familiares y amigos, no a su capitán. Prefirió sostener la mirada de Tachibana y dejar que este reaccionara primero, él le seguiría la corriente. Conociéndolo, seguro iba a llorar. Era sensible y simpatizaba mucho con las demás personas, hasta con Tezuka, quién no fue una persona expresiva. Se preparo mentalmente para consolar a Tachibana, en cuanto empezaran a correr por su rostro las primeras lágrimas.

Se quedó más que perplejo al ver a su capitán estallar en una sonora risa. Le gustaba oírlo reír, tenía un efecto relajante en él, pero luego de aquella noticia… ¿estaría histérico? A lo mejor le tocaría darle una bofetada, era lo que hacían con las chicas en las películas. Pero esas siempre terminaban muertas, no eran el mejor ejemplo.

—Es sólo una broma –dijo aún con la risa afectando su tono de voz.— Era Ann diciendo que se quedaría a dormir con unas amigas. Y por cierto… ella fue quién me dio la idea de invitarte a cenar. Me dijo que debía declararme antes de que Momoshiro lo hiciera —dijo para luego reír al recordar a su hermana diciéndole esto y guiñándole un ojo.

Kamio quería mucho a Ann, de verdad. Pero a veces no podía pensar que a esa chica le faltaba no un tornillo, más bien toda la caja de herramientas.

—¿A dormir? –Kamio, aun estupefacto por lo de la broma, repitió lo dicho por su anfitrión respecto a su hermana.

—Así es. Supongo que me tocara dormir solo en casa esta noche –Kippei se sentó en el sofá de la sala, al lado de su pareja.

—A menos… —Tachibana se giró a verlo— A menos que quisieras quedarte esta noche

—¿Eh? Yo… —Kamio no sabía si eso era otra broma parecida a cuando le preguntó sobre si tenía a alguien, o si hablaba en serio. Pero lo peor que podía pasar era que quedase como un tonto, así que…— Si… si quieres —tuvo que desviar la mirada. Al oírse a si mismo, no pudo evitar pensar que sonaba algo ofrecido.

Sintió una mano en su rodilla y aquello le dio valor para volver a girarse. Tachibana no se estaba riendo, lo cual significaba una sóla cosa.

—Sabes que… —Tachibana se acercaba, lenta, pero decididamente. Su expresión afable era una que el pelirrojo quería ver por siempre, ahora mós que nunca – no tengo cuarto de invitados ¿no?

—Si, ya lo sabía –respondió Kamio. Tampoco era que quisiera dormir en uno precisamente. Cerró los ojos con los labios entreabiertos y esperó a que Tachibana completase lo que había mitad, su capitán con mucho gusto, lo complació.

**Fin**

¡Al fin!! Joder, que lío para hacer este fic. No hallaba como terminarlo desde hace semanas (que lo hice casi todo en una sola sentada). El shonen—ai me gusta, pero se me hace difícil xD en realidad, difíciles son los personajes, porque no son de usar frases de doble sentido como Fuji, Atobe, entre otros entes. Tachibana es la cosa de POT más santa después de Kawamura, o más bien… es el capitán mas humano de todos, cree en su equipo, es amable y estricto cuando la ocasión lo requiere, no tiene una obsesión malsana por ganar y se divierte jugando. Es sabio e inteligente y se ha ganado mi cariño, he dicho. Quiero ser una líder como él.

Que decir… señora Cremosa, si no le gustó, miéntame, que soy fácil de engañar. Pero espero no necesite llegar a esos extremos y le guste de verdad, que una pequeña forma (y la única que manejo sin arruinarlo por completo) de agradecer que a pesar de todo, usted siga ahí, y para colmo, apoyando cada locura del fandom que se me ocurra. Y luego hablan mal de los masoquistas (¿o es el poder del amor?).

Volviendo al común denominador, que es el resto de lectores…

¿Comentarios? Adelante, que es mi primer intento con el Fudomime y no se como anda la caracterización de personajes xD

Gracias por leer, pero les agradezco mas una opinión, hay que decirlo.

Nota: El distrito mencionado al que Tachibana quiere ir, me lo saqué de su perfil :P


End file.
